An Evening With My Beautiful Sister-Girlfriend
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna and Elsa decide to have a night on the town after a long week of being royals. (Elsanna, Fluff, Canon)


It was a cool spring evening in Arendelle, and the two royal sisters had gone out for a night on the town. Despite the insistence of their butler, Kai, Elsa and Anna were on their own: no bodyguards, no chariots, no special treatment. This was a breath of fresh air for Anna, who had begun to tire of the day-to-day rigours of being a princess.

It was a breath of fresh air for Elsa as well. The young queen having been cooped up in meetings and proposals and other royal duties for the entire week. Now, she was getting a chance to have a beautiful evening out, in her beautiful kingdom, with her very beautiful and adorable sister-girlfriend.

As they walked down the bridge away from the castle, towards the quaint little city of Arendelle, Anna couldn't help admiring Elsa's dazzling ice dress, with its long sleeves and cape, shimmering in the faint light of the setting sun.

She'd loved this dress ever since Elsa first wore it up in her ice palace, and it was one of the things that led Anna to realise she had been wrong about boys all her life. No, she liked women and Elsa was the perfect woman for her.

Elsa giggled, seeing Anna admire her like a loving puppy. "Something caught your eye, Anna?"

"No," Anna responded. "Someone." She then leaned up, kissing Elsa on the cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Not as half as beautiful as you, my dearest Anna," Elsa admitted, holding Anna's hand in her own. "Tonight, you are my girlfriend and our kingdom is our stage."

"Poetic," Anna remarked, smirking. "But how about we just skip the theatre and go straight to dinner. I'm starving you know."

Elsa embraced her sister, twirling her around in her arms for a second before gazing into her eyes, softly smiling. "What did you have in mind, Anna?"

"Well," Anna began, before cupping Elsa's cheeks for a brief, chaste, kiss. "There's this amazing new restaurant opened up in town. Best chocolate fondue this side of Corona."

"Better than Corona?" Elsa's eyes widened. "Someone has made a better chocolate fondue than our cousin? Unthinkable."

"That's what I thought... until I tried it." Anna's lips moistened at the thought of the creamy chocolate dip she and Elsa loved so much. "So... shall we go?"

Elsa took Anna's arm, grinning at her like they were children (and still were). "Lead the way, my dearest chocolate connoisseur," she said in a parody of her own regal tone.

Anna laughed. Bonding with Elsa had meant the queen had started to copy a lot of her mannerisms, which Anna didn't mind. She always did think of herself as the one to lead Elsa, so she thought of herself as a very good role model for her sister.

They soon made their way to the restaurant in question, which was still open at this late hour. Elsa insisted on rushing back to the castle to get a small wallet of gold to pay for their meal, but Anna reminded her that they were royalty and all of their food would be on the house.

Soon, the two were at their seats and a fondue set was in front of Anna and Elsa, several pieces of fruit to dip into the gooey brown treat for them to consume at their leisure.

"Okay... who wants to go first?" Anna wondered.

"Me!" Elsa jumped, before quickly corrected herself. "Ahem, I should go first since I'd rather this Fondue not contain any poison that may harm my sister's rather delicate insides."

Anna giggled. "Go ahead. I've been here before, but I want to see how my beautiful sister reacts."

Elsa dipped a piece of apple into the chocolate, before picking it up with a pair of tweezers to insert it into her mouth. As she chewed it softly, she moaned happily. "Mm..."

"And the Elsa rating is?" Anna inquired.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "9 out of 10."

"WHAT?! It should be a perfect ten!" Anna insisted. "This is the best fondue ever!"

"True," Elsa said. "But if Rapunzel found out, then her feelings would be hurt... and we don't hurt anyone's feelings, do we, Anna."

Anna groaned. "No, No, I guess not. You're in the right, I'm in the wrong."

As the two got into their fondue, they began to enjoy the peaceful scene around them. For once in their lives, they weren't Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, Monarch and Heir of Arendelle. Now, they were just simply Anna and Elsa, two sisters who happened to be in love with one another.

Elsa smiled, looking at Anna's hair. "Are you growing your hair? It looks longer in your braid tonight?"

"It does?" Anna felt her braids. "Well, I guess I haven't had them cut in a while."

"No, you look good with longer hair," Elsa remarked, being honest with Anna. "Keep it up and you could put them in one long braid, like me."

"No way, I'd rather not have people confuse me for you with red hair," Anna stated, giggling.

Elsa laughed as well. "Wait... there are some people who do that?"

"Well... only a few, well, one guy, okay, one guy at this one party thought that."

Elsa smiled. "Well if we didn't look alike, we wouldn't be sisters would we?"

"No... but then again if we weren't sisters, this would be so much easier," Anna admitted. "I mean, who else dates their own sibling... other than us."

"You have a point Anna, but let us not forget that our romance blossomed from our sisterly bond," Elsa reminded her. "And that bond did save both our lives."

"So very true," Anna agreed, spooning a piece of chocolate covered banana into her mouth. "Hey, are you gonna have that bit of orange?"

"No-"

"Good," Anna replied, before stealing the orange from Elsa.

The snow queen rolled her eyes. "Oh, you."

"I know," Anna said, guilty as charged.

Elsa sighed, leaning across the table and cupping Anna's cheeks, giving her a very not-so-sisterly kiss on the lips. She held Anna's head in her hands as her lips kissed and sucked Anna's face.

"Mmmmm!" Anna gasped in surprise as Elsa pulled back. "Okay... hawt diggity dawg, I was not expecting that."

"You never do," Elsa replied, winking at her.

xXx

After their romantic dinner together, Elsa and Anna took a little walk in the woods, as the moon had finally risen above them.

"Careful, Elsa," Anna cautioned. "It's a full moon tonight. Wouldn't want you turning into a werewolf."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, for the last time, I'm not gonna turn into a werewolf because a wolf scratched me one time."

"But it could totally happen!" Anna insisted. "We both know magic is real and..." The princess the stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with wonder.

Out before them was a lake, its waters calm and glistening in the moonlight. The whole place was in a state of nighttime bliss, in an almost magical manner.

Elsa held Anna's hand. "This is truly magic," she admitted, looking at the view with Anna. "And I know just one thing to make it perfect."

The queen stepped out her foot, holding it over the water's edge. An icy blast spouted from it, coating the entire lake. The water froze in an instant and soon, the entire lake was frozen over.

Elsa then created skates for herself and Anna, guiding her younger sister onto the ice. "Are you ready?"

"Born ready," Anna admitted. "I have been practising you know."

"Good, so there will be no accidents of you falling into my breasts," Elsa joked, winking.

"Okay, that was one time!" Anna argued, but it was a time she didn't want to forget. It was very comfortable being on Elsa's chest.

Elsa smirked, pulling Anna onto the ice and beginning to dance with her, letting them slide across the ice without a care in the world.

Anna let herself out on Elsa's arm, feeling herself be as free as the wind surrounding the north mountain, cold, beautiful and very close to her sister.

Elsa then twirled Anna again, pulling her into a dip.

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed. "Someone's a little frisky."

"No, just wanting to show you a good time," Elsa admitted, not wanting to make it too obvious that she was trying to impress her.

Anna grinned, wrapping her arm around Elsa's neck and smiling, pulling herself towards her. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Only because of you, Anna," Elsa said. "It's one of my goals in life to look after you, be your guardian... and now your lover."

"Well... you certainly have the lover part covered," Anna admitted, before hers and Elsa's lips met in a tender kiss on the frozen lake.

Elsa melted their skates and she embraced Anna closely, continuing to kiss her lips in the light of the moon.

Anna's hands wrapped around Elsa's waist as they kissed, her lips never leaving the cool touch of her sister's face. Kissing Elsa was probably the most beautiful thing she could ever do, outside of making love. Being like this, with Elsa... was just right.

Elsa smiled, pulling away and hugging Anna, her heart professing it's love.

Anna hugged back, stroking the icy veil on Elsa's back. "You're an utter dork."

"So are you," Elsa simply replied.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here we have sisterly fluff :3


End file.
